


I Wouldn't Mind

by Vintage_Tree



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Crying, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Tree/pseuds/Vintage_Tree
Summary: Jeff proposes to Sammy after dating for 5 years.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Kudos: 16
Collections: Vintage Tree Kpop In Love





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehyung,,,,, Jae Day6
> 
> That's the only extra Idol and just imagine the others there.

Jeff was at the store, he was looking for a beautiful diamond ring for Sammy. They had their problems, but he knew they could get threw them together. He wants to prove that by asking him to be his forever.

"This is the one." Jeff said to himself. "Sammy would love this. Jeff smiled and grabbed his wallet and the ring.

He brought it up to the cashier. "Did you find everything thing okay?" She asked. He nodded. "I hope you have a fabulous marriage. Oh, your total is 169.99" She played with her hair as she waited for Jeff to get his credit card. He swiped it and put it back in his wallet. "I bless you and your new family." She said as he left. 

He found Sammy at a nearby park. "Hey Sammy." Jeff said as he helped Sammy up. He gathered a bunch of people around them. "What's happening, Jeff?" Sammy asked. Jeff got on one knee and grabbed out the ring box. "Sammy, will you marry me?"  
"Yes." Sammy said as tears started to roll down his face.

Jeff stood up and hugged Sammy. "I love you so much, Sammy."  
"I love you to the moon and back." Sammy replied as he wiped his face.

Jeff got a couple of his friends in to the group of people. Sammy waved their friends over, as the others left, and they all came in to a group hug. "Bye, guys I have a wedding to plan for them." Jaehyung said as he walked away with Sammy and Jeff.


End file.
